Building up Some Friendships: Season 1
by D-structs1924
Summary: When a Scraptor who is distant and different from his kind meets three trux just like him, they will be in for the ride of their lives as they build up some friendships with the most unlikeliest of heroes, in the world... of DINOTRUX!
1. Chapter 1

Building up some friendships

Unexpected connections and introductions

It was a early morning for a world called... The Mechazoic. This world was full of creatures sure you have your bit-bugs (Part tool bit Part Bug) but the true stars of this world are the Dinotrux half Truck and half dinosaur these beasts of power,speed, and determination are lean mean fighting machines. They eat ore to help fuel themselves and drink water to help cool their engines down, plus they also had to be careful beacause they could be disabled by sand, tar, and ice. They also had to be aware of Scraptors and Scrapadactyls (Velociraptors and Pterodactyls that look like scrap) they also look for food but they don't hunt for ore they stalk, Dinotrux like their namesake they both hunt for fresh and raw scrap that fall off any unfortunate Dinotrux. Using their special clamp like jaws and grabber claws they'll maul and rip apart the Trux with the ferocity of a Dinotrux gone feral. Luckly the only difference between them was one species was air born while the other is terrestrial, and what they lacked in IQ they more than made up for in aggresion. But one Trux was about to change all of that as he entered the valley he turned out to be a giant Scraptor but several things made him stick out first his color was a light shade of silver, and his eyes were like the headlights of a normal Dinotrux along with the black pupil, his arms weren't grubby like most Scraptors and instead looked more robust like a T-trux's (part part Excavator) arms that ended with two giant grabbers, each one had five claws surrounding them in a star like pattern and it was all connected to a box like device on his hands, which as it turns out was connected to a spring mechanism that launches the grabbers at will which is a common function of most Scraptors it's how they can grab onto Trux and cling to any surface plus he had some spikes on his forearms, claws, triceps, and even his shoulders. And speaking of clinging the metal in his mouth was much sharper allowing a bite with more grip and rip.

The second thing that set the Scraptor apart was it's back instead of being bare of anything it was covered with two spiny metal fins that streched down from his head to the upper part of his tail which ended in three sets of black spikes that seperate from each other. He also had many sets of horns on his face two long ones at the top of his head that went up and curved along with another set that curved foward, one set of spikes above each of his eyes and four spikes on each side of his face all and all the spikes made it look like he had a crown he also had spikes on his Tread covers that had a orange triangular warning sign and a black and white striped rectangle (which were rare on a Scraptor) and treads! and last but very not least the end of his tail while most Scraptors had simple flat tails used for balance this Scraptor had three giant robot digits connected to a giant claw which was attached to a long chain covered in tiny silver thorns said claw was also covered with spikes on the outside to look even more meanacing and powerful, and if that wasn't enough the Scraptor was also ten feet short the size of a !

Then there is his behavioral differences unlike most Scraptors which were nothing but wild and mindless this Scraptor acted like a normal Dinotrux and was feared just as much as a but even more because he was a Scraptor, however the biggest and shocking opposition was that he acted nice and didn't mind about anyone in his space as long as they didn't bother him he wouldn't bother them. He had been searching for a new place to call home and ever since hatching he had a large scar over his right arm so he aptly named him self.

Slash.

"sigh" Slash sighed tiredly as he had been traveling for days and he always felt dejected because of his appearence because all it did was make Dinotrux scared of him.

Anyway Slash was thirsty and decided to find some water, as luck would have it he found a lake 2 meters from him. He dunked his head into the water and gulped, "sigh now that's more like it" his voice was that of your average teenage boy here on earth, back to Slash he was now more content than ever and ready to continue his journey when he heard a throaty grind coming from the forest nearby.

He decided to investigate when he cleared the boarder line between the rocks and the forest he came to a clearing, as he listened he heard a...

SNAP! CRACK! Creeee...

He turned around just in time to dodge a tree falling for him, he looked to where the tree once was and decided to see who was behind this, he then saw another tree began to fall and cleared it with his clamp jaw he saw the creature's tail, the second time he was seeing the creatures back, third times the charm he finally got a good look at it, she was a large Dinotrux with her head and treads low to the ground with 2 buzz saws on her side and a larger one on top she also had a chainsaw on the end of her tail and she was also a violet color.

As they stared at each other Slash couldn't help but see fear in those eyes of hers, so wanting to defuse the situation Slash tried to calm her down " ok, take it easy I don't want to hurt you" he spoke calmly the violet Sawmetrodon backed up in surprise.

"what did you say?" she said in disbelief " I said I don't want to hurt you" he repeated, " i as merely passing by when i heard a noise coming through here, i bet it was you making that noise wasn't it?" Slash then asked, the Saw behemoth embarassingly shook her tread from side to side while averting her eyes, " hey it's ok, you were just trying to defend myself, believe me I would've done the same, plus your blades look pretty cool" Slash complimented.

The Sawmetrodon was clearly shocked as she gasped, she never heard a compliment like that before in her life.

" you really think so man?" she asked.

" I do think so" Replied the Unique Scraptor.

The violet Trux took this moment to contemplate a few seconds before conversing " well in that case... my names Ivy! nice to meet you" she greeted.

Slash responded in tandem " i'm Slash"

30 minutes later

After Ivy and Slash both left the forest they converesed with each other like Hobbies,Likes,Dislikes, and even stories, plus they shared what their features do and how they help them Ivy was also atounded by one of Slash's goals "so you want to find some Trux who will treat you, like a friend instead of a fearing you as an enemy?" she asked tenatively "yes" he replied "wow! so am I! i've got the same problem since Sawmetrodons are territorial" she said shivering in disgust "it almost makes me loathe my own kind" "I feel ya, believe me I feel the same way too being a Scraptor and all" Slash sympathized gesturing to his Grabbers and tail while agreeing with her she was about to stir up another conversation then suddenly.

CLING! "AHH! get off me don't you guys ever get tired of this?!"

RAUGH!

After that the two decided to intervene deciding to help the unlucky Trux, when they rolled onto the scene they both gasped.

The Trux was a Poundersaurolophus (part Pile Driver part Parasaurolophus) these Dinotrux were well known for forcing other Trux out of their territory using the powerful hammer on their head but while most of them were black with red pupils in their headlights this Pounder seemed to have Black pupils and was a sky blue color another thing that set him off from the others were his arms while the arms of many other Pounders were small spindly and had little hydraulics, this one had arms that could put a T-Trux to shame they were big and bolcky and insted of having fingers he had four curved spikes that acted like a claw one set on each arm.

The duo hesitated at first then decided to help after seeing what was about to happen.

The Pounder was still beating the attacking Scraptors however they were persistent, "come on! go find some scrap somewhere else!" he yelled which was another difference while most Pounders are silent except for their infamous chittering this one seemed to have the ability to talk and he had a bit of a western accent, while he was smacking them around with his hammer, Claws, and pettibone which was bigger than most Pounder tails, had three clamps, and was colored black, a pair of Scraptors were circling around to the top of a high rock to ambush him. RAUGH! they only got within 3 feet of the Pounder before two giant grabbers came in yanked them and threw them as hard as they could against the rock wall.

The Scraptors and Pounder turned to who attacked and to their shock saw Slash with Ivy rolling up on his left.

"hey Ivy, how about we show these scrap-for-brains what we can do!" he said with resolve "you read my mind Slash! LET'S DO THIS!" Ivy shouted charging at the Scraptors along with her unique companion both gave out roars of challange to let them know who they are dealing with.

The Pounder who was stunned for a moment soon got into the thrill of the battle, and started nailing some scraptors into the wall, even though they only met Slash was feeling like he was having the time of his life.

"Hail to the Nail!" said the Pounder as he sent a Scraptor Flying into two more scraptors, "hey Pounder! Duck!" he obliged as Slash sent a Scraptor soaring through the air with his tail "thank you!" the Pounder said, Ivy was just ramming and swiping at them but they just kept dodging, that was until Slash Smashed them into the ground with his tail and grabbers, "thanks Slash!" "don't mention it!" he reciprocated as he fought back some Scraptors, this gave Ivy the chance to swipe those Scraptors with her tail and bump two of them at her right.

Then Slash got an idea on how to end this battle "hey guys over here!" he shouted catching their attention, the Pounder and Ivy heard Slash and after both knocked back some of the scrap scavangers, they huddled up near Slash "ok here's what we do" Slash said after whispering something to them Ivy and the Pounder got excited! they thought it would be a perfect way to teach those scrap heaps a lesson.

So they got into position with Ivy on the right, the Poundersaurolophus on the Left and Slash standing strong in the middle "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGE!" they yelled and began unfolding their plan Ivy took the lead as she knocked out three out of all ten Scraptors by ramming into them constantly she then grabbed one of the Scraptors using her mouth and threw it to the Pounder, "It's Nailing time!" the Pounder shouted as he smacked the Scraptor into the ground with his pettibone after that he grabbed the Scavanger Trux tossed him into the air and.

CLANG!

He hammered that Scraptor sky-high and right to slash who would do the encore as he saw the Scraptor coming he readied himself, wait for it , wait for it , aaand , NOW! Slash thought quickly and grabbed the Scrap heap using his tail claw he used the momentum from the Scraptor's air time and swung his tail round and round before finally throwing the scraptor at three unsuspecting Scraptors that were tangling with Ivy "Ivy! Watch Out!" Ivy heard this and said "Hope you enjoyed your stay!" as the Scraptor Slash threw crashed into the three Scraptors.

The pile of four scrap scavangers were sent into a rockwall and knocked out cold, "yes! ha ha ha!""man! you got the high score bro!""awesome!" so they kept repeating the process, it was like a way of bonding for the three Dinotrux, Slash and the Pounder would knock out the Scraptors before the latter and former would knock them over to Ivy so she could get a taste of the action, and Ivy being a Sawmetrodon saw it was too good to pass up.

Ivy would then hit them Back to the Pounder (don't worry his name will come up soon after the battle) who would sky-rocket them to Slash who would WHOP! them with his grabbers and tail this procces went on for an hour.

1 hour later...

It was midday by the time they got done they soon had 10 unconsious but slowly waking Scraptors as soon as they woke up they cmae face to face with the trio, who bore angry expressions as soon they saw them seven went running for the hills while three were parylized with fear, so Slash decided to give them a warning.

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

In the form of a roar, his roar was like a combination of a T-Trux and a Scraptor so it sent them with so much speed the trio thought they would crash into each other the three gave out tired sighs before collapsing in exhaustion, that move had definately drained them of their physical and mental energy, after resting for five minutes they got up and finally started to introduce each other with the Pounder thanking the duo for saving his hide "I can't thank you enough for helping me out there, I mean what's not hard about being a Pounder am I right psrtner?" "yeah we feel you, we're going through the same problems as well"Slash said "wow! then allow me to introduce myself, since we got so caught up in the battle i'm Nails what are your names?" Nails said gesturing to Slash plus Ivy "i'm Slash""what's up names Ivy!" they conceded "well nice to meet you, Slash and Ivy" along at that moment they soon found another who shares their goal, to become a friend and not the enemy.

another hour later...

The trio got acquantied even more so after they found out what they can do "so you can be able, to sniff out any ore deposit?" Nails asked intruiged by the unique Scraptor "yep, and i use my tail and grabbers here..." he said using his sense of smell to find an ore deposit, just two meters away from them swung his tail down and "Boom! paydirt" Slash said joyfully now that he had found them some ore "well what are we waiting for!?" Ivy asked "Let's dig in!" and with that they were eating like T-Truxes until a sound interuppted their lunch.

" AHH!"

They all whacked their heads up when they then heard a screech that could only mean one thing.

"Scrapadactyls" Nails put it simply.

" and a trux in trouble!" Ivy exclaimed.

Slash didn't have time to register the thought after hearing 'trux in danger' as he took off into the canyon where the sound came from his new friends following behind.

While in the canyon Slash thought to himself here I thought a Truxes friendship was hard to earn, but now he has two friends who he saved and helped, Ivy with her coming out of hiding and saving Nails from some Scraptors, back to rescuing Slash and his buddies heard a grunt as they idetified the voice as a female.

This got Slash's attention even more as he sped up and when he and his friends came around the corner they was shocked at what he saw.

It was a Scraptor that looked just like Slash! except for a few key differences 1. she was a light pink 2. she had only two horns on the top of her head but instead of curving foward her horns were curved like a C-shape at the bottom 3. while Slash had a claw on his tail with a chain she had not one tail but three of them! each with a Mechanical pulverizer on the end, with the middle one having something inside that looked like a jackhammer, the left one had what looked like an auger Drill, and the right one had a rock cutting saw in it! and the final difference was, her claws were like his only with three digits and spikes on the outside.

Anyway she was beating up Scrapadactyls left and right trying to fend them off, using her tails to pound them into the ground while using her claws to catch them out of the air, but there was simply too many as they backed her into a wall.

Slash and company were about to step in and help when she began to dig herself through the ground Leaving the airborn scrappers bewildered.

So some of them went into the tunnel to investigate, all eyes were on the hole in aticipation of what would happen.

When all of a sudden there were a few screeches of surprise a few meatal bangs and clangs and out! came the Scrapadactyls out of the hole! now looking beat up and frightened.

So all of them jumped in that hole at the same time! then out came the pink Scraptor with some Scrapadactyls right behind, they managed to cling onto her and hold her down as the others slowly closed in.

Then suddenly they were knocked out of the way like bowling pins as a heap of violet came rushing trhough.

Slash and Nails came up with the former saying " sorry to crash this party but the snacks are off limits" he taunted.

One of the Scrapadactyls came flying at Nails " if you're hungry... then how would you like to taste some stone!" he secured a rock with his clamp tail and smashed it with his hammer toward the attacker who was sent spiraling back to the ground.

Slash continued with an onslaught of boulders and 'Slashes XD' as they were knocked back one by one.

Ivy meanwhile after making her first strike, drove on over to the Pink scraptor and got rid of the Scrapadactyls pinning her down.

After the former got back up on her treads she thanked the latter, " thanks for saving me"

" no problem, but you might wanna look out!" the Purple Sawmetrodon exclaimed at some incoming Scrapadactyls.

The Pink Dinotrux smirked as she preformed a grand slam on the flying trux, trampling them over with her tails, claws, and clamp repeatedly.

After nailing all the airborne feral trux, Slash gave them a roar of warning sending them well on their way back to their nests.

The four celebrated with cheers of excitement and some glorious lines.

[Slash] " we did it!"

[Nails] " Hail to the nail on that Partner!"

[Ivy] " we sure got them to run... or in this case, FLY for their money!"

All three of them bursted out laughing for a whole minute and soon enough pulled themselves together.

The pink Scraptor from before came up to them and spoke " i have not seen many trux like you with impressive battling skills, brave hearts, and most importantly the most fiercest of Trux in the world!"

" Don't mention it partner, by the way what be yer name?" Nails inquired.

She happily obliged saying "my name is Savannah" "cool name" said Slash "i'm Slash, the Sawmetrodon is Ivy, and the Pounder is Nails" he vocalized pointing to each one of his new teamates "nice to meet you guys, i'm also a Desert Scraptor" "woah!" said the baffled trio "that explains a lot" said Nails before anyone could continue they heard a growling noise but not from a Dinotrux but from Savannah more specifically her motor "hungry right?" questioned ivy Savannah just nodded "don't worry we found an ore deposit near by let's feed on the rest of that grub before some more Trux find it" and so they rolled out of the quarry and back through the canyon and glad they made a new friend.

This was the fourth time introductions were made and as it turns out Savannah had the ability to dig tunnels which could prove useful since Desert Scraptors were known for ambush tactics, after all that they played some Dinotrux games to help train for upcoming battles, and use every tool and feature they have on themselves, Nails found a good use for his pettibone for he could grab and smash things with it, when it came to buzz-saws Ivy had a ton of them sure she could tilt and manuver her side blades but she could even extend her top blade a few inches higher which was useful for cutting trees that were high up, both Slash and Savannah were utilizing their heads, hands, and tails to the fullest extent they even utilized their Scraptor ability to jump up high, and as they did this Slash felt a bond he never had before and always blushed whenever he thought about it when it came to Savannah she felt the same Slash was the first Trux to help her out of a pit of despair, and he introduced her to such great friends.

As they began to tire out they all gathered around "guys this has been the best time of my life""me two!""me three!""and me!" said Slash, Nails, Ivy, and Savannah feeling celebratory that they made some good friendships, "guys! look!" said Slash his eyes glued to the sky the others gasped in a amazement and awe "shooting stars" said Ivy "I haven't seen one of those when I was little" reminiscing when she was only a hatchling the reason why she abondend her kind was that she wanted to have actual friends, and now she got not one but three "guys how about we make a wish!" Nails said "alright" Slash said "who will go first?" they then looked at him "wait you want me to wish first?" Slash sputtered Ivy spoke up and said "duh, you are the one who brought us together and helped guide us here" "not to mention you got Ivy out of hiding, you saved my life , and helped Savannah out of a Scrapadactyl attack! of course you get to go first fearless leader!" Nails exclaimed gleefully me a leader!? Slash thought wildly "wow" he said "ok then, ahem I wish we could have some more Dinotrux see us as friends instead of enemies"

"good wish!" said Ivy "I wish we could have some more Dinotrux friends you know man!" "another great wish" replied Nails excitedly "I wish we could find something good to do for this world" "wow that is a really good wish"replied Savannah "I wish to make the Mechazoic a safer place" "excellent wishes everyone!" exclaimed Slash "anyway I hope that all our wishes come true"

What they didn't know was that they were going to be in for a wild ride because their wishes will come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Ty and Revvit

Summary: With the misfit quartet (Slash, Ivy, Savannah and Nails) anything can happen, so when they stumble upon a nice T-Trux named Ty they soon become friends, but that friendship is tested to the highest limits as a volcano takes Ty's valley, so they reunite only to find out their new home is ruled over by a more malevolent T-Trux aptly named D-Structs, during all that they meet Revvit a Reptool who considers his home the ravine, to only be a part of the bigger world that they live in. Will they be able to find some help and change they way trux look at them?

find out in the very first chapter of Building up some friendships!

Chapter 1: Ty-ing up an acquaintance

(P.S this scene take place 1 day before the volcano erupts)

With sunrise came a new day in the Mechazoic, Dinotrux of all kinds were out and about, from Ankylodumps (part Ankylosaur part Dump truck) but don't call these guys slow they are the fastest Trux in the Mechazoic, Craneosaurs (part Brachiosaur part Crane) Dozeratops (part Bulldozer part Triceratops) and Stegarbasaurs (part Stegosaurus part Garbage Truck) along with some Dragonflopters (part Dragonfly part Helicopter).

Inside a cave not far from here a Dinotrux was sleeping not just any Trux a T-Trux one of the most territorial Trux in the Mechazoic they will chase anyone and beat up anyone who enters their territory, speaking of T-Trux a red T-Trux came out of the cave roaring.

"the T-Trux!".

"Run Away!".

Said any Dinotrux in the vicinity of the T-Trux as they sped away, the T-Trux's roar soon turned into a yawn, as this was none other than Ty-Rux even though he was a T-Trux he certainly didn't act like one (sound familiar?) unless he needed to, he actually didn't mind any trux in his territory so even though they didn't know he was nice he didn't mind.

Ty smacked his lips as he rolled up to a rock to scratch his tread "ohh yeah, thats the spot ugh" he soon rolled off and relaxed as he took in his surroundings "sigh, home sweet home" Ty said content looking over the landscape "well time for breakfeast" he vocalized then began sniffing around for ore until he found his prize "ah ore" he said relaxed as he began to dig in. As he was eating though he heard some treads coming, and a voice accompanying it.

"um hello?" the voice said.

At the same time Ty was getting up earlier.

The misfit Quartet that came together as Slash, Ivy, Nails, and Savannah were now entering Ty's valley, "[sigh] so nice and peaceful" said Savannah her own three tails clamping up and down in content "yeah! man! this could be a good place to practice some moves!" said Ivy excited to see what she could do, her blades whirring in excitement the others chuckled at her enthusiasm "hey look over yonder" Nails conversed gesturing to some Trux running away, "hey what's going on?" asked Slash as soon as he said That the Trux that came in rolling yelled "Scraptors! Pounder!" as they drove away from the quartet, they heard some of the Trux saying "first the T-Trux! now some Scraptors and a Pounder! how else can this morning get anymore terrifying!" said one of the Craneosaurs in a panic.

"a T-Trux huh?" said Slash intrigued the four of them shared a look with him "you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Slash in an investigative tone "yep man" "you got it partner!" "lets do this!" replied the trux he had come to call his Friends "ok let's investigate, but watch your six this is a T-Trux we're dealing with we don't know how he will react".

With that in their heads they began to roll out to the source of the commotion and when they found the T-Trux he was eating some ore and they saw he was red and ten feet taller than Slash! that's when said leader took the initiative "um hello?" Slash said nervously this got the T-Trux's attention as he stopped eating and turned to the voice and flinched back in shock at what he was seeing, "yeah, most Trux are always like that you know it takes one look at us and they go speeding up the tallest mountain they can find" Slash said "you can TALK!" Ty exclaimed "yeah it's weird at first but you'll get used to it" Savannah conversed trying to calm

the Red T-Trux who was soon beginning to recollect his thought process and eventually calmed down.

"sorry we gave you a fright man, I bet any Dinotrux would be in shock and awe more than likely the former" spoke Ivy, Ty finally got his bearings and spoke relaxed for the first time in the conversation "it's ok I just wasn't expecting a run in with any Trux like you, and believe me I know what it feels like to be nice but never be able to show it".

the four looked at each other with knowing looks than Nails began to speak up " you know there might be time to prove it partner" the red trux looked at Nails confused until Savannah responded with.

" what Nails is trying to say is we've been looking for some Trux who would want to be our friends despite our species nature, and I am not proud of mine" then Slash, Ivy, and Nails replied "I'm with you there" "me too man!" "count me in partner".

Then Ty looking over the Quartet saw that they were outcasts of their own kind and couldn't fit in because of their caring personalities, what Ty saw were Trux desperate for recognition as good and not bad, with that in mind he said one sentence that would change their lives forever " you know what? I think I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you guys" the four perked up and looked at Ty "wait do you mean..." " Yes you guys can stay with me as long as you want" Ty finished Ivy's sentence for her "you can count on us Ty" "yeah boy!" "yes! yes! yes!" "Yeeeeeeehaw! giddy up partner! we got to get this Rollodon (part Centrosaurus part Steam roller) trail a movin!" Ty watched happily as the four of them celebrated it's like they even though just met they had this immediate bond, makes him wish he had friends like that.

"so how should we start our bonding?" asked Slash "I think names would be a start" suggested Ty "hi I'm Slash" "wazzup! I'm Ivy!" "hello I am Savannah" "Howdy partner! I'm Nails!" the quartet of misfits answered Ty then stated his name "the names Ty-Rux but you can call me Ty, so now that introductions are out of the way, how about we head over to the lake it's making me thirsty" the four agreed as they rolled off with their newest T-Trux friend.

"so you can grab stuff with your tail?" "yep" "you can dig tunnels and attack from below right?" "positive" "wow you guys continue to fascinate me" Ty mused as he was asking his new friends what they could do, they had gathered by the lake to get a drink while the four outcasts showed the red T-Trux what they could do, Ty was immediately impressed as Slash and Savannah's jumping ability, "yeah we truly are something aren't we?" Nails said, "yeah" Ty replied.

Ivy then got a good idea! "guys! what if we show Ty here our potential?" she questioned joyfully "great thinking Ivy!" Slash complimented as they gathered around.

"okay who wants to go first" the light silver Scraptor asked two of them were still and thoughtful while the other was bouncing up and down in anticipation.

Ty noticed this and chuckled " hey Slash I don't think Ivy can keep her patience in any longer" he gestured to the anxious Sawmetrodon.

"alright, alright Ivy, you can go first " Slash complied. This got Ivy in excitement, as she readied himself " alright prepare to be blown away man!" as she instructed Slash and Savannah to make a checker pattern in the dirt.

she got into a position with her eyes focused on the path ahead of her, blades whirring, motor humming, and engine rumbling, she put on her brakes revved up her rear tread feet and took off at Ankylodump speeds! Ty and everyone were astounded! Ivy just kept going at her speed and decided to have some fun she got on a rock shaped ramp and started to rise, "what's she doing?" asked Ty Slash just replied by shrugging his shoulders as he looked on.

Ivy had know reached the peak of the rock as she screamed "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as she did one full flip in the air, and soon was flying towards some trees which was exactly what she wanted she tilted herself so she could get near the trees, and she raised all of her blades as she unexpectantly flew up in the air a little bit higher then dived back down! she then shocked everyone some more a she cut through those trees with ease! after that spectacle Ivy landed back on the ground and continued back to them as she was riding through rocky loops, corkscrews, and walls, finally to end her spectacle she spun herself around as she jumped in the air 4ft and cut some of the rocks around her and after she landed with a thud the trees and rocks she had cut soon fell apart, with her in an epic side pose saying " and that's, how you cut things down a notch" she declared in an cool tone.

" Ivy, that, was, OUTSTANDING!" Ty shouted cheerfully "you definitely have what it takes to be a daredevil" Slash replied " you kiddin partner, this gal right here has the need for speed!" Nails exclaimed exaggeratedly, "Ivy I don't know what to say, however I guess I can tell you really are the embodiment of pedal to the metal" Ty complimented.

Ivy just looked at him and responded with " hey I'm a natural at speed "

" speed maybe so, but! are you good when it comes to the pounding category?" Nails asked with a cocky attitude.

Ivy just rolled her eyes playfully.

"alright Nails since you mentioned it, you can go next" Savannah conversed.

"yeehaw! alright let's get this show on the track!" he exclaimed as he grabbed some of the trees Ivy had in his pettibone.

as he did this he soon targeted a giant rock with his vision, tossed the trees in the air, and shouted "YEE-HAW!" as he did this he pounded each tree hard, and they were sent flying! right into the stone! making some tree sized holes along with the fact that he had kept this up until the rock looked like Swiss cheese, after all that he took a rock with his tail swung it up in the air and smashed it forward into the bigger rock with a big...

BOOM!

the rock was nothing but rubble, and the trees that were used to cut through the Stone, were unscaved like they hadn't been used at all.

Ty and company were once again outstanded at the pounder's show of power, " Nails you've done me proud, and here I though I was great in speed, and power" the red T-Trux said impressed.

" much obliged" was Nails reply.

It was then that Slash rolled in both with his body and voice "sure you are great in either speed or power, but what about speed, power, and agility?" he teased.

Both looked at each other confusedly before weirdly agreeing their leader should be next since he's been so patient.

Slash took this as his que to demonstrate his powers, he ignited his motor and took off one advantage at being a Scrpator was their speed they were just fast enough to keep pace with any Trux of any size or any state, and he took his speed to demonstrate his powers by flying off a half pipe shaped rock up 9 meters in the air! and landing back inside the half pipe with even more speed then ever using this momentum he spun three times, and on the third spin he launched one of his grabbers in a fist at a tree which completely demolished the tree of it's stump, he launched another one of his grabbers and launched it at a rock plus blowing it apart!

he then grabbed a part of the stone with his tail claw spun it around and slammed it down on a tree which had the dishonor of flying in the air, this was followed by the light grey Scraptor hopping 2 meters high! catching the tree in his tail he rolled forward in the air with the tree in his tail, he let go of the tree and dived in the air came crashing into the ground a moment later when the dust cleared he had left a small crater in his wake then as the tree came down his headlights flashed briefly before grabbing the object in his clamp tossing it in the air grabbing it once more and swung it through a solid rock! shish-kabobing it, impressed with his work he treaded over to his Dinotrux colleges, who were too shocked to speak they all had their jaws dropped and eyes widened.

Ty was the first to speak after the awkwardness " I don't have the words to describe what happened" he spoke with amazement. "woooo-hoooooo!""hey, howdy!, HEY!" "way to go Slash!" congratulated the others as they gathered around for a tail bump, but for Ivy they just went with a tread bump.

" that was incredible, it's all I'm going with" Ty said still astounded by Slash's demonstration, Slash smirked at this action.

Then he reminded himself of something "speaking of incredible" he conversed gesturing to Savannah who in turn nodded.

"so Ty, want to see what I could do when I put my head, and tails to the test?" Savannah asked.

"sure, let's see what you got" the Red T-trux replied.

Savannah made sure everyone gave her enough space, she readied all three of her tails her rock saw and auger drill whirring, she soon began digging with her claws, clamp, and each one of her tails dug with efficiency cutting, hammering, drilling then scooping the rocks out of the way and just under a minute did she dig a 5-meter hole that was 6 feet wide! Ty was impressed and everyone looked hoping they would see Said Desert Scraptor at the bottom of the pit but she wasn't there! however no one expected a sudden tapping at their tails and spun around in surprise at seeing her three tails appearing out of the surface, but they didn't get to question it as the three tails unexpectedly disappeared back under ground and a shaking noise apparently meant that she was digging a tunnel! and the shaking stopped when she was 15 meters away! "Wow! she can dig fast!" Ty said impressed, but he couldn't continue for Savannah was now jumping from underground! she jumped about 2 meters in the air! as soon as she landed she spoke a tone like she had done a magic trick "Ta-Da!" she exclaimed.

"wow!" "fantastic!" "well I'll be!" "Awesome!" congratulated each of the Trux, Ty was getting more surprised with each presentation "awesome work Savannah! I've never seen a Scraptor that could dig a tunnel or hole in less than a minute! I'm thoroughly impressed" he declared, "and you're about to be even more" said Savannah gesturing them to follow her to which they obliged " you see, while I came out of the tunnel I came across..." she paused then showed them the surprise "this!" she exclaimed excitedly, turns out she had discovered an large ore vein! "man Cousin you're good at this!" Slash complimented as they dug in.

Many hours later Night time...

After all that jazz they headed back to Ty's cave, but before everyone went to slumber Ty asked one important question "where are you guys going to sleep?" everyone stood frozen in thought before Ivy said "you know I saw a clearing of tree stumps near by, so, see ya in the morning man!" speeding off to who knows where.

" Yawn I'm going to make my self at home underground let me know if you need anything" she soon began digging into the dirt effectively Nails was close to falling asleep before saying tiredly "hey Ty got any room for one more Partner?" "sure" he told the pounder as he rolled into the cave.

"you coming Slash?" Ty gestured to his cave "eh I'll sleep out here, besides I would like to make myself a bed" "ok night Slash" "night Ty" Slash rolled out and started making himself a bed out of scrap, Slash looked around him he could see Ivy sleeping 20 meters away surrounded by tree stumps she said Sawmetrodons sleep around tree stumps to defend themselves, so if a Trux ever comes rolling in they'll be in for one heck of a wake-up call.

Savannah chose to sleep underground because Desert Scraptors are the element of surprise and ambush their prey, Nails though didn't have a place to sleep for a specific reason he just slept anywhere he wanted, Slash however thought it would be a great idea to sleep in a pile of scrap since he could blend in easily and give out a surprise. And speaking of surprises tomorrow will have a lot of those in store for them some bad but some good.


	3. Chapter 3

Another day another dramatic entry in the life of Ty and his new pals Ty had just woken up and decided to get some ore for his new buddies, after all he was the nicest T-Trux around and it was the least he could do.

as he sniffed around he felt the ground rumble once and stopped the shaking ceased for a moment before starting up again than Ty felt a wave of dread and panic for the shaking only means one thing.

Volcano.

And true to his thought the volcano was beginning to erupt, sending debris and fire everywhere.

"that's not good" he vocalized worriedly

This was enough to send all the Dinotrux in the valley into full blown doomsday panic mode as fire balls and rock from the volcano struck the ground in blazing fury, Ty who was also driving for his life, tried to get to his friends but couldn't so the only thing he could do was yell worriedly "GUUUUUUUUUUUYS!"

He then saw a young Ankylodump lagging behind and took the young one in his jaws, and placed it into the bed of an adult, "there you go little guy" "thanks!" but the conversation was cut short when a fireball struck between the two separating them, as every other Trux was running Ty looked one last time at his sanctuary "my home" he sighed hoping that his friends would be ok, when a rock from the volcano hit him, ROCK HARD.

at the same time the volcano erupted near Ty's cave...

Slash and co were sleeping peacefully until...

RUMBLE!

They felt the ground moving beneath their treads, for only a second which was enough to wake them up as everyone jumped or rolled out of their, sleeping spot they began to see the source and their eyes widened.

They saw the volcano erupting and they all thought on one thing.

"RUN!" Slash yelled as he and his pals sped off to find Ty and hopefully get out of the crossfire as they did this they heard a voice that put them in worry "GUUUUUUUUUUUYS!"

it was Ty and he sounded concerned and worried for them as they were for him.

"Tyyyyyyy!"

"Ty where are you man?!"

"Ty please anwser us!"

"Where did you go Partner!?"

As they were searching for the red Trux they saw a young Craneosaur lagging behind and decided to take action, the young Craneosaur thought the Scraptor and his friends were going to scrap him but as soon as he was grabbed, he opened his eyes to see the Scraptors put him on their shoulders, the other Craneosaurs were not knowing what the four Truxes goal was.

But the Scraptor duo along with Nails and Ivy put the rest of their plan into motion as Slash along with Savannah lined themselves up near the side of an elder Craneosaur, then Nails got inbetween them and linked arms they had soon turned around and Nails pushed the younger Craneosaur, onto the back of the Elder Craneosaur with his hammer, the Craneosaurs thanked them before running off while they were doing this Ivy noticed something, "hey guys why are they getting lower?" she inquired the other three looked in confusion before realizing the devastating truth "Ivy they're not getting lower..." "we're getting higher!" exclaimed Savannah finishing Nails sentence and they were already at the end of the ramp which turned out "IT'S A JUMP!" shouted Slash.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They screamed as they slipped on the steep incline that surrounded a chasm which the quartet fell into and they all went crashing and bumping into everything, when they crashed down to the bottom they became unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Great escape part 1**

A few hours after the volcano erupted...

"hello! anyone out there?" Ty asked

Out in the middle of the Desert Ty had managed to survive the collision with the rock but sustained a grave injury, the rock had knocked a part of his tread loose so he had to limp in order to get anywhere.

"don't worry we got ya!"

"almost there!"

Ty pin-pointed his sight to see two Craneosaurs help another one get off the ground and watched as they strode away unaware of his presence.

"where you heading?" he inquired but watched as the group rolled away.

Looking at his broken tread a final time he sighed as he limped off to who knows where.

Nightfall...

Ty was as hungry as any T-Trux would be so after sniffing around he chomped down, and looked to see...no ore... he sniffed the vein next to him and chomped only to see the same results, he kept trying and trying but no dice.

"sigh where's all the ore?" he asked himself.

hours earlier in the Chasm...

Slash was soon beginning to regain consciousness he was dizzy at first but managed to focus his sight, it felt like an hour or two had passed since they had fallen into the...

Slash's eyes flung open upon realizing his friends might be hurt he immediately got up and shook the debris off him.

"IVY!"

"SAVANNAH!"

"NAILS! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

He called out to them hoping to respond but so far nothing, not even a peep.

He was still searching when suddenly a voice rang...

"GUYS! can anyone hear me! GUYS!"

At the time Slash heard the voice he knew the western accent was unmistakable "NAILS IS THAT YOU!?" Slash said rolling to his voice in urgency.

"HEY MAN I'M OVER HERE AS WELL!"

"SLASH WE'RE RIGHT OVER HERE!"

Slash rolled to his friends aid and saw they were literally in-between a rock and a hard place, Ivy was stuck upside down with her blade impaled into the ground, Savannah had her body held down by plenty of rocks, and Nail's hammer head was stuck in a fissure.

"don't worry I'll get you guys up and running again" Slash focused with determination decided to do ivy first since she's easiest, 'I can't grab her and pull her out since she's wedged in but…' Slash thought looking at where her blade was stuck ' I could dig just deep enough that I can tow her out with my grabbers' with that in mind he lowered himself below Ivy's horizontal blade and started carving at the dirt round her vertical blade this gave Ivy a question "what are you doing?" "what's it look like? I'm saving you" she just went deadpan on him while he went to the other side of her and repeated the process, "took you long enough man" she said sarcastically Slash just ignored the comment and attached his grabbers to Ivy's side and reeled her in, and it worked! he managed to tip her on onto her side, he grabbed her again on her side and towed once more along with a energy boost he had finally tipped her right-side up.

"thanks man!" she said full of glee, "we still have two of our friends to free Ivy, so it's too early to celebrate" Slash reminded her "oh right!" she remembered and she tried moving her blades but found out they were stuck.

" Slash, my blades are stuck" she spoke concernedly, Slash also had concern, if Ivy can't user her blades that might mean she's broken something.

[Savannah] " Slash! I'm missing a tread bolt over here!"

[Nails] " my Hammer won't work either!"

His other friends called out, Slash really had a problem on his hands, he needed to get them repaired somehow, so he thought of only one thing.

" guys you stay there! I'm going to get some help!" spoke Slash as he went back the way they came to find anyone who could repair his friends.

His Teammates looked on except for Nails who couldn't see through the rock waiting in hope that Slash will be back with aid.

Meanwhile near mounds of scrap some creatures were coming out of the scrap looking for the right pieces to take.

They are called Scraptools they are the complete opposite of Reptools, instead of fixing things their name suggest they take unfortunate creatures apart.

But these Scraptools were on a scrap run, each one had a different color and personality to differentiate themselves.

The purple one with the slender looking head was named Collect-itt he was the one who collected the most scrap out of the gang and is leader known for having his slicing tool out.

The orange one with a blocky head was Categorize-Itt he was the one who helped put things in their proper place like bolts, joints, plates you name it side note, he's a little bigger than the others, and favors his hammer tail bit.

The next one also had a slender head like collect it but he was Navy Blue plus his name was Analyze-itt he liked to take notes on only one thing, how things work he knows what the part is used for and how it might come in handy.

And finally the last one had a blocky head like Categorize-itt, but was a golden yellow, his name is Jose, he's a little smaller than Categorize-Itt but still as strong and fast he and Categorize-itt always fight on certain subjects and it's Analyze-itt who has to break it all up.

Anyway they had managed to collect all the scarp so Categorize-Itt could do what he does best " o..k let's see what we have here, twelve tread bolts, three nuts and washers, and about twenty-four pieces of metal, half of them being Copper, while the other half is Silver, all in all I say it's a pretty good payload Mate" he congratulated said tool, another thing about him was that he spoke in a deep Australian accent.

" pretty good? This is only thirty-nine pieces!" Jose complained who had a Mexican accent.

" well at least it's better than the three pieces of scrap you collected" Categorize-ITT rebutted.

" there was a stampede! How else was I supposed to acquire it?! By Getting flattened?!" Jose countered.

The two then started to butt heads about who collected more scrap when as usual Analyze-ITT had to settle the fight.

" well at least we managed to collect some scrap today, that's what counts" the Navy blue Scraptool advised his partners in a French accent like the Spy from TF2 ( Team Fortress 2)

That's when Collect-itt came out of the pile to give his two cents " he's right lads, we should be ok by the fact we managed to collect a good amount of scrap for the…" but didn't get to finish as he was interrupted.

" Scraptors!" Jose exclaimed.

And there were indeed Scraptors coming from behind and charging.

So the first thing they did was scream along with getting out of dodge.

Scraptors were coming left and right so they had to keep jumping away from their clamps plus their claws.

" Hello?! Anybody out here? My friends need some help! Hello?!"Slash yelled as he continued down the canyon

From which he and his friends fell down from to find someone who could repair them.

" Scraptors!" A voice yelled from around the corner, Slash went to said corner and saw a quartet of Scraptools being chased by Scraptors as one of them had shouted.

Not wanting to see some Scraptools dismantled and most likely needing them for the repairs, he sped up trying to make there in time.

Collect-itt, Analyze-itt, Categorize-itt, and Jose were sprinting as far as their stubby legs could carry them.

However they were greeted by a devastating sight…

" a dead end" Jose choked out.

" we're trapped!" exclaimed Categorize-itt exclaimed.

And it only got worse when the pack of Scraptors showed up slowly moving in, the Scraptools all huddled together awaiting their tragic fate for when one of the Scraptors lunged in.

But nothing happened…

They looked to the Scraptor who was still moving, however it appeared it couldn't move from it's spot, and in just seconds said scavenger was sent flying through the air.

The culprit was none other than the unique Scraptor Slash looking with a fiery glare at the surrounding pack, he gave a roar of defiance plus charging at them knocking everyone of them into the wall before turning his attention to the Scraptools who shriveled in fright.

As he came closer Slash could hear the orange and yellow one speak with.

" don't hurt us!"

" I'm too young to be scrapped!"

Slash was baffled at the response, but decided to fill them in anyway " look it's ok, names Slash, I came here because it sounded like you were in trouble, and… I need your help" he spoke with sincerity.

The tools were surprised at the turn of events, Analyze-itt stepped in to ask the obvious " help? How could we possibly help you?" he questioned still unsure of what he wants from them.

" my friends are in need of repairs so they need your help to fix them" Slash responded.

[Collect-itt] " you know we'd love to help you lad, but there be one problem…"

[Categorize-itt] " we're Scraptools mate"

[Jose] " we take stuff apart me amigo"

[Analyze-itt] " we're not usually the ones to look for repairs"

Slash hummed in thought at this new information, thinking of a way to convince them he came up with a splendid idea!

" how about taking them apart but in reverse?" Slash asked, all four of them seemed to mentally jump at this now being attentive to what the grey Scraptor had to say.

" after all that's one of the many definitions of fixing, it's simply putting something in instead of getting it out" Slash emphasized.

The Scraptool quartet looked to each other thinking it over before Collect it spoke out for all of them with a proud grin.

" alright lad, ye got yeself a deal"

However Jose butted in " although I do have one question… what's in it for us?"

Luckily Slash already had an answer for that " me and my friends can help keep you safe from harm, along with gathering ore, water, and parts, we'll also help you out on any parts runs you may need to start giving you added protection"

This was enough to have Categorize-itt yell " whoooohooo! We're in mate!" as he jumped on to said Scraptor the rest followed while Slash chuckled.

And they were off, so Slash began to ask for their names.

" Collect-itt"

" G'day mate names Categorize-itt"

" hola me amigo! I'm Jose!"

" Bonjour, names Analyze-itt"

" nice to meet you, names Slash"

While they were collecting the parts needed to make repairs, the Scraptors that were knocked out were slowly beginning to open their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Great Escape part 2**

Ivy paced back and fourth in a act of impatience she's been doing it for minutes now, in faith that Slash would come back with help.

Savannah seeing this conversed " Ivy don't worry Slash will be back I promise"

Said Sawmetrodon turned her head and gave off a concerned response " I hope so"

SNORE…

Both females turned to see Nails limp and snoring, Savannah was enraged by Nails behavior and Shouted puzzlingly.

" NAILS HOW COULD YOU BE SLEEPING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"

This woke Nails up like a sudden alarm clock as he conked his head in the cramped space inside the fissure.

Shaking his head he replied tiredly " sorry YAWN Partner I was just so YAWN sleepy I guess it would've been alright to take a nap"

Both the purple Sawmetrodon and pink Scraptor shook their heads in exaggeration, before turning their heads to listening at the sound of a rumbling engine and treads heading this way.

" hey, is that…" Nails said from his position.

And boy was he right, it was Slash coming around the corner with four Scraptools on his back.

Which surprised Savannah however Ivy was too excited and raced on over.

" Man I thought we lost you!" she exclaimed smiling until she noticed the Scraptools on his back and started glaring and shouting.

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SLASH?!"

Slash seeing a possible conflict nipped Ivy's idea in the bud before it can take root " whoa! Ivy! Just calm down, they're here to help" he waved his claws defensively.

This had the effect of surprising Ivy as well as Savannah who both had their jaws agape and eyes wide open.

" oy lad I think ya broke them " Collect-itt spoke with concern, his friends agreed.

" Ivy we have no other choice, please?" Slash asked with sincerity and integrity, Ivy looked it over a minute before Sighing in defeat.

" ok fine, go ahead" she agreed.

Slash looked over to the Scraptools and gave them the signal to start working.

So Collect-it gave out orders on who should work on who.

Jose took Savannah.

Analyze-it with Ivy.

And finally Categorize-it came to Nails.

The purple Scraptool leader made sure to go around

Just to be sure of each one's problem.

Nails was surprised when something was climbing on his tail " woah who's there?!"

" it's alright mate, your grey Scraptor friend came to us to help fix you" responded Categorize-it.

That helped Nails get settled as Categorize-it looked over the situation.

He then said " mate it appears your exhaust hoses have been jumbled up along with a washer being knocked off, but don't worry it's nothing I can't fix or as Slash put it reverse scrapping"

In the meantime Jose was looking over Savannah's repairs as best he could but he had one small problem " these rocks are too heavy and in the way for me to diagnose the problem" he spoke sadly.

Savannah sighed and said " well if it helps any, one of my tails might have something knocked loose and I lost a bolt on my tread".

Jose took this info with him to Check her tails first and inspected each one until he came to her drill tail and discovered something.

" ok, it looks like you've only just knocked loose one of you're torque bits on the left tail me amigo" he answered calmly.

" phew, that's good I guess" the pink desert Scraptor replied.

Analyze-it was trying to find a way into Ivy, however he had no progress, he couldn't enter from under her treads without getting shredded, nor from near her head.

Ivy conceded to help him out with the following " you know we sawmetrodons always have a gap near the back of our top saw"

So the navy blue Scraptool took her advice and went to the back, and there was indeed a hole big enough for a tool and a couple of parts to squeeze in.

Collect-it was inspecting something on Slash's back, one of his metal plates was coming loose making him wince, he instantly jumped into action, for he climbed on the T-Trux sized Scraptor who looked back in astonishment as he tightened the bolt back into proper place.

[Collect-it] " ANNND…There! That should hold it in place, go on try it out"

Slash did so and instantly felt relief " (sigh) so much better! Thanks, it was nice of you to do that"

The Unique Scraptor complimented.

The Scottish Scraptool nodded in agreement before suddenly screaming " SCRAPTORS!"

[Slash] " look Collect-it, just because we're Scraptors it doesn't mean we want to…"

[Jose] " NOT YOU, THEM!"

He turned and took a gander at the Scraptor pack closing in and fast.

" ok, new plan!" Slash exclaimed.

" Collect-it I need you and your team to fix the trux…" Collect-it nodded and got off as Slash kept instructing.

" Ivy as soon as you're repaired I need you to free everyone else" said Sawmetrodon gave her agreement.

The Trux sized Scraptor looked towards the advancing pack " don't worry, I'll take care of the company coming over" he spoke with determination.

He gave out a roar to let them know he was ready to fight, he started with grabbing and smashing them into the wall.

Analyze-it went into Ivy and saw the inside for the first time whatever seemed to be the trouble had to be up ahead so he went with it.

Slash was having a hard time keeping the Scraptor pack at bay, no matter how many times he Slammed, Bamed, and whammed them they always kept getting back up.

Slash called out to the Scraptools urgently " guys! I don't think I can hold them for any longer!"

" hurry up in there man!" Ivy called out to Analyze-it.

The Scraptool replied " I'm trying!" he had to log roll on a cylindrical mechanism in order to get further up front, it was now that he saw a sheet of metal wedged between two moving parts.

Analyze-it carefully observed the situation " hmm, this must be where all her blades connect… her central point! That's why her blades are not working!" he began pulling it out but was having some struggle.

Slash was still trying to keep the Scraptors at bay but he was being overwhelmed one too many.

Back inside Ivy, " hmmmphhh! Aaaaaannnnd… yes!" He finally pulled out the piece of metal.

" NOW!" He called out frantically.

Ivy spun her blades in tandem going over to Savannah and cutting up the rocks before going over to help Slash fight off the Scraptors.

Jose got to work fixing the Pink Scraptor's tail and just in the nick of time did he fix her tread.

Savannah Got up the moment she was stable and went over to dig Nails out.

" Boss! We need a Hex nut!" Shouted Categorize-it from atop Nails' Neck.

" on it lad" The leading tool sighted said bit and threw it up to his partner who caught and attached it to the hose.

Nails seemed to wake up from said repair as if he were to tire out.

So he did one thing.

He busted himself out of there with his hammer, he tumbled around a few times before landing on his belly and getting back up.

He then noticed someone was missing " hey. Where's the tool that was on my…" he didn't finish as a scream became louder they looked up and saw Categorize-it descend from the heavens like a Scraptool dive bomb, however he just fell onto Nails back making no explosions but hurting himself in the process.

The orange tool got up and dizzily spoke " next time mate…WaRn Me bEFore yoU Do tHaT" and fell back down.

They didn't have time to continue the one sided conversation as Nails and Savannah sped up to the chaos.

Slash was still having trouble even with Ivy helping out, the Scraptors we're overwhelming in number!

For every one that Slash smashed two more would jump out so he could bash them to the canyon wall with his head.

Ivy wasn't doing well even though with her speed and agility she still couldn't overpower them, all the while Analyze-it held on for dear life.

However the force from Ivy speeding all around had loosened his grip and sent him overboard.

Ivy glanced back along with seeing the blue Scraptool off and away she shouted " hang on man!"

She turned around and went towards him.

Said tool finally landed on the ground with a CLANK!

" next…time. I need to. recalculate the odds of this happening" he said with a slur now present in his speech.

Slowly he looked up and came face to face with four Scraptors!

" Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" He screamed as he kept running away, the scrapers threatening to pick at him.

He continued dodging at them until he bonked his head into the wall, turning around in fear to find the pack re-surrounding him.

For some reason Analyze-it felt the urge to start sneezing

As he relentlessly built up pressure in his nose one of the Scraptors lunged at him wanting to get the final strike.

That's when Analyze-It when kaboom through his nostrils! " Aaaachoo!" In doing this action he set his blow torch ablaze, somehow forcing the Scraptors to recoil in pain and agony, this questioned Analyze-it.

And just in time for Ivy to wipe the floor with them, " you ok man?" She asked the navy blue Scraptool.

" I'm fine" he responded " but it looks like your friend won't!" He exclaimed pointing to Slash.

Slash was indeed having a hard time fending off the attackers, " then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Ivy shouted Analyze-it jumping onto her as they raced off into the night.

Slash was giving it his all and with Ivy at his side it was still not possible to send the Scraptors packing.

" we sure could use a cavalry right about now!" Slash

Spoke, no sooner had he said that two boulders came flying and took out some Scraptors.

Ivy, Slash, and Analyze it looked towards their left and saw a awesome sight.

" did someone call for a cavalry?!" Collect-it shouted from on top of Nails' head.

" well now you got one mates!" Categorize-it continued from Nails' back.

The former and Latter plus Jose, Collect-it, and Savannah were all charging into battle as the Scraptools got off and regrouped near the canyon wall.

" hey! Scrapheads!" Savannah shouted getting their attention.

" chew on this!" She taunted picking up three stones, tossing them, and pulverizing three of the Scraptor pack.

Nails joined in with the hammering and slamming, the Scraptools were congregating in the corner trying to figure out how to win this.

" alright lads we need to think of something quick, the true won't be able to hold them off much longer"

They began to think when Analyze-it remembered something important " wait! I got it! When one of the Scraptors tried to attack me I sneezed and turned my blow torch on, the Scraptor seemed to back away almost like it was. Blinded. by the light! Of course!" He exclaimed now comprehending what happened earlier.

"If they're blinded by light" the French tool spoke intuitively allowing his friends to catch on.

Which they do in the form of some shocked faces, " then we could drive them away!" Collect-it shouted.

" great idea mate!" Categorize-it congratulated, rubbing the navy blue Scraptool on the head.

" so how exactly are we going to do that? Our torches alone wouldn't be enough"

" hmm"

" I got it!" Collect-it shouted.

" I have an idea but we'll need the help of the trux, to get it done" he spoke with authority.

" than what are we standing around for? Let's go!" Analyze-it exclaimed while running towards their new partners.

Collect-it managed to get to Slash while conversing " Slash lad! We have an idea! Ahh!" He screamed as a Scraptor almost got him, which was promptly batted away by Slash.

" good! Cause we could use one right now!" He threw a Scraptor coming from his right into a scrap pile while letting Collect-it get onto his head.

" So our strategy is trying to blind the Scraptors using our torch lights"

" good idea! But your light alone wouldn't be enough"

" what if we can find someway to magnify it?"

" you mean the same way as the sun reflecting off a panel?" Slash smashed a Scraptor trying to attack while Collect-it had gotten to a rock and started etching something on a rock with his tail.

" exactly…something like…" he paused and then said.

" THIS!" He showed the giant Scraptor a round device with some small panels up front that could fold in and out.

" perfect Col!" Slash exclaimed.

" Col?" Questioned the Scraptool.

" I thought it was a good nickname"

"Col" seemed to ponder it for a minute before coming up with a conclusion.

" I actually quite like it"

" excellent! HEY GUYS WE GOT AN IDEA!" Slash shouted at the top of his motor.

Everyone else having got the message turned around to head towards him " we're on our way partner!" Nails pounded a attacking Scraptor and went on with the others.

They circled around Col's plan for the device and were amazed by it.

" hey guys, did you notice it almost looks like our headlights but Bigger?" Ivy spoke looking at the machine with interest.

" your right Ivy…" Said Slash.

" I think we'll call it… a Spotlight!" Slash declared.

Everyone gave their agreement as they began to form the plan.

" ok here's how we're going to do it"

" Ivy you and Savannah gather as much scrap metal as we can and bring it back here"

" Nails and I will help the scraptools fold the metal into the right shape along with attaching the bolts"

" and finally we'll take turns fighting off the Scraptors until we're finished, that sound good?" Asked the giant grey Scraptor.

[Ivy] " yeah!"

[Nails] " but of Course!"

[Savannah] " let's do this!"

[Categorize- it] " we're with ya mate!"

[Jose] " you can count on me!"

[Collect-it] " Let's do it!"

[Analyze-it] " I'm with you my friend!"

Slash now satisfied that everyone was in on it began his cue to speak " then Let's do This!"

" YEAH!" everyone shouted.

And the work began with a fiery start as everything was coming into place smoothly, Ivy and Savannah retrieved scrap from the other end of the canyon while deflecting some Scraptors on the way.

They gave the metal to the four Scraptools and two dinotrux to bend the metal to the right requirements, Ivy and Savannah we're having a blast smashing the Scraptors into the ground with Nails and Slash following after with a pound and ground.

After a few minutes of folding, bolting, cutting, welding, and fighting off Scraptors, they managed to twist the scrap into an almost cylindrical shape with two holes on other side with one side being covered with some rectangular blinds.

" viola!" Exclaimed Analyze-it looking proud of himself.

" it sure is a marvel to look at" Col spoke proudly.

" boom! Did it!" Slash yelled.

Ivy noticed the Scraptors getting back up and spoke " and just in time for some test subjects!"

" then how about we give them a taste of the spotlight!" Savannah smirked.

At this point Nails joined in with " then what are we waiting for? let's go!" He nailed his head into the ground to prove his point.

" ok lads get into the device! Let's go Go GO!" Collect-it cheered on as the navy, orange, and yellow Scraptool followed suit right into the end without the blinds.

On that note Slash rolled right along to the Scraptor fight.

He waited until he was closer to give the signal " wait for it…" Slash conversed, Collect-it and his crew got ready.

" wait for it…" Slash continued getting closer to see Savannah throwing some Scraptors to Nails who more than willingly hammered them into the rock wall plus bashing them with his tail and claws.

" NOW!" Slash braked at his side at the precise moment when all the scraptools lit up their blow torches creating a strong beam of light that tensed the Scraptors into submission, which gave everyone else to take a crack at them sending them to the other side of the canyon with Ivy nailing the first charge, Nails and Savannah weren't far behind.

Slash tried to think of a way out of this match up when he spied the canyon walls up high, this led to an idea.

With a plan in claw he began to shout " Ivy! Savannah! Get back! Now!" The purple Sawmetrodon and pink Scraptor did as they were asked and reversed as Slash came up to the bruised pack.

" hey Jose, Categorize-it come here" Slash whispered as said tools appeared at his shoulder.

" yes mate? What is it?"

" you see that rock up there?"

Both looked up to see said boulder and wondered what the Scraptor had in mind.

" I need you to carve out a series of marks along the wall that lead up to the giant stone, do you think you can do that?" He asked.

" but boss-" Jose stumbled but was interrupted by Slash.

" please, it's our only way out"

Both tools fell into silence before Categorize-it and Jose nodded their heads, the former confidently the latter uncertain but willing.

" ok I'm going to launch you with my tail and when I count from ten to one I will toss you up there got it?"

Again both tools nodded " we won't let you down mate!"

Both Scraptools went to Slash's tail where he clung onto them.

Slash gave his vocal cue " you ready?"

" ready!" Both Scrappers said in unison.

On that note he proceeded to spin around to gain momentum.

" ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

Unanimously Categorize it and Jose were getting sick but had to keep going in order to futile the mission.

"Five!"

"Four!"

The yellow and orange Scraptool prepared for the final…

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One! Blast off!" And with one mighty swerve he craned the tools right into the sky.

Jose and Categorize-it were feeling every force of flight pushing them upward as they came closer to the canyon wall along with screaming their heads off.

When they did make it to the ledge it was Categorize-it that had the unfortunate pleasure of being Jose's landing pad.

Jose got off just in time to hear a snarky remark from said Scraptool " next time watch where you be flying"

" well it surely isn't my fault that we're not built to fly!"

" you better take that back!"

" no, you better take what YOU said back!"

Both we're butting their heads while arguing with each other until they got a powerful reminder from Analyze-it.

" ENOUGH! You two scrap heads better be doing something useful besides grabbing a front row seat!" The navy blue tool shouted angrily from inside the spotlight.

Both Scrappers hearing the shout instantly got back to what they were supposed to do, they began scaling the wall down from the boulder while making some small holes around the area with their tails.

Back down on the ground Slash and his gang were knocking back Scraptors left and right, with Nails and Savannah getting a whopping five Scraptor combo!

" uh, oh! Happy treads! Wombo combos!" Ivy shouted as she joined in on the fun.

However the two Scraptools were quickly comprehending the fact that they were already getting tired even though they were halfway down.

" there's no way we're going to finish in time!" Jose pointed out.

" we have to mate or else the trux and our pals are going to go ka-BLOOWY!" Categorize-it pounded his tail to the ground, which some how in turned switched it into a drill!

This freaked Jose out on a personal level as he was screeching in mindless anxiety, Categorize-it unamused by his comrade's behavior grabbed him by the tail and conked him on the noggin.

" listen to me mate, if we are to get out of here alive we must keep a calm demeanor and think about how we can use this ability to get ourselves out of this mess, understand?" Categorize-it spoke with a tone of motivation.

Jose just nodded uneasily in reply.

" good, now let's keep moving"

The Orange scraptool continued to scale the wall while his yellow friend attempt the same process banging his tail time and time again as he became frustrated with each try ending in failure.

" that's it! I'm done with this!" he hammered the cliff one more time to prove his point, when irony struck him liking a frying pan to the face when out came to drill.

This had the effect of Jose having his eye twitch and him screaming furiously through the canyon.

" AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRE! YOU! KIDING! MEEEEE?!"

" how come it only took one second for him?! And one minute for me?! It's just not fair!" he complained to the valley as if it had ears.

Only this time, Categorize-it didn't seem to retort as he kept sliding below towards the bottom without lag.

Jose silently while irate followed after.

With their new found drills they made head way to the bottom in no time and signaled out to Slash.

" oy! Mate! The wall be ready for a good knock knock joke!"

" good to hear!"

Said Scraptor replied while knocking back another one with his tread foot.

Slash conversed to his fellow Poundersaurolophus Who hammered a Scraptor right on till morning " Nails!...You know what to do!" He kept fighting back the scavengers.

" on it!" He called back, " Hail to the nail!" charging right into the wall with a great. Loud…

BOOM!

The impact caused the whole valley to shake and quiver like it had seen something scary right in the eyes.

The Scraptors also stopped the attack upon the force of nature.

Nothing happened for one tangible minute, everything just fell silent, so silent that even the

sound of pebbles rolling down a hill could be heard.

The silence went on for another minute then being shot down by Analyze-it " did it work?" He spoke .

" Nails are you sure you hit the wall hard enough?"

" you kiddin partner? I slammed into that wall with the will of a Rolladon!"

" well it seems that Rolladon will could use a bit more power to it" Ivy teased

before the heavens answered their prayers.

In the form of a loud literally earth shattering quake, that shook the canyon once more as if it's made of nothing but jell-o.

" look! The wall's cracking open like boiled Scraptor eggs!" Jose pointed out everyone turned and Said tool was absolutely positive about his statement.

The wall was indeed cracking open like an egg as it began reaching to the top, stopping, and when a chip of rock popped out of a vein, it was all it took for the boulder to fall down the rest of canyon wall following with it.

" gangway man!" Shouted Ivy at the first sight of a rock slide continuing down the canyon toward them.

Everyone tried to exceed the avalanche dodging boulders ranging from tool sized to almost Trux impending doom sized.

Slash saw an even bigger boulder fall up from above, eyes widening and motor racing he did the only thing he could think of.

Grab every one using his raw strength, jumping, plus shouting " Hit the Dirt!"

Everyone screamed as Nails along with Savannah, Jose, and Analyze yelled " LOOK OUT!"

Just as the boulder came crashing down they had just barely escaped it's grasp that ended with a sickening THUD!

However everyone was still some how in flight thanks to that boulder impact, as they separated and came crashing back down to earth screeching their heads off.

The Scraptools fell one by one into each other creating a temporary ball that ended after crashing into a pint sized rock scattering them like screwsquitos.

The Spotlight crashed not too far from them.

Slash tumbled forward spinning like a rolling pin on a sugar rush, Ivy was rotating non-stop as she pin balled against the walls, Savannah dragged through the ground as if she were a rag doll on a wooden floor, and Nails was constantly flipping over creating an almost tire like motion.

But as with all things they came to an end as soon as they crashed into each other, with Ivy and Savannah at the bottom, Slash landing up next, and Nails hammered it home landing at the very top.

Everyone groaned even though Nails who was on top groaned with pain from the rolling.

" ohhhh, I hate it when I'm at the bottom of a four trux pile up man" Ivy groaned stressfully.

" hey on the bright side. At least we didn't land on your blade" Slash tried to make everything possible despite his pained tone.

Savannah smirked despite the weight of her friends literally being on her shoulders joined in on the conversation " besides, you wouldn't want your blade to dent, would you?"

" other wise we'd call you Bluntasaurus" she teased.

This effect had Ivy laughing with everyone else following suit.

" that is so true man!" the purple Sawmetrodon spoke with a giggle fit ever so present in her voice.

Nails gave his own two cents at the antics " yeah. And despite being sick enough to throw up all my fluids, I'm still able to find this funny hahahahahaha!" he cracked up once more.

After the Sky blue Pounder chilled out everyone got off each other finally relived of the pressure that was applied to them.

That was until Slash pointed out an important detail.

" where are the Scraptools?!" he said searchingly.

" don't worry they're over there" His pink Scraptor friend pointed out.

They looked to the location of her claw pointing and did indeed saw three of the scrappers coming to them.

Collect-it, Categorize-it, along with Analyze-it emerged and approached the trux.

" oy, there you lads are!" Col vocalized.

" I was afraid we would've lost you for sure"

" 'snickers' Mates you will not believe what happened!"

" what happened Partner?"

The orange Scraptool didn't say anything but rather pointed a claw to Jose.

Jose was clearly disoriented as exemplified by his clumsy stroll, boggling eyes, and a tone that seemed to go up and down.

" hEy GUys, hOW aRe YoU DOiNg?" His speech pattern seemed befitting to a wavy flange effect on the computer.

Categorize-it laughed with no restraint, Ivy and Nails had to hold back their chuckles, with everyone else looking on concerned or unamused for the tool's sanity at this point.

Savannah held the honor of picking him up and setting him on her back to rest for the night.

" HeY mOM iT's oK I cAN SLeeP In iT's noT a TuESdaY.." Jose promptly fell asleep with a obnoxious clang.

" Slash I guess we should all get some sleep if we are to survive what be ahead" Collect-it cautioned.

Slash looked to where the rocks caved them in separating them from the Scraptor pack, his thought process was clouded by sheer deprivation from the fight and the escape so he didn't say anything but silently agreed by slowly laying down, yawning, before closing his eyes to sleep.

Everyone looked to each other with confused looks right as Nails spoke " Collect it's right, we need some energy for the road, we'll all rest for the night"

" ok man"

" sure thing"

The other trux agreed.

" alright lads get to the Trux you'll be bunking with for tonight we have a lot to do before daylight"

" aye mate"

" yes sir"

" aye!"


	6. Chapter 6

Fear and Memories.

Minutes later…

Everyone was finally relaxed enough to slumber, well at least enough to slumber through some of the Scraptools mumbling In their sleep and Ivy's snoring.

However Before Slash truly went to sleep he looked up to the sky in desperation when he saw them.

The same four shooting stars from before, only this time they were accompanied by four smaller stars.

In Slash's head he realized despite being so sleepy that those stars were not only their wishes but the fact that they represented them!

The bigger stars were the Trux, and the smaller ones were the Scraptools!

So in hope that this would work, he gave the heavens above a prayer.

" Please whatever higher power might there be, please make sure Ty is alright, and that we wish to rejoice with him as well as our wishes, please" he spoke in a sad tone, before falling back asleep.

Col apparently heard the whole thing and actually was heartbroken at the whisper his ears have caught, these trux he realized had lost a friend apparently named Ty and we're trying to look for him.

" but then they fell into the canyon" his voice came out in a bit of a hush, he looked to the weary Scraptor who was not sleeping well based on the way he kept moving uncomfortably like he was having a bad dream.

Inside Slash's mind…

Slash was looking around for anyone worriedly he hadn't seen his friends since he woke up and started to grow more afraid he couldn't loose them just like they had lost Ty.

' keep calm Slash, you'll find them… you have to find them' he thought in order to keep himself calm.

Even then he spotted something that made his motor stop…

Tread marks almost his size but bigger by two inches, this warped his head right into dread when he began to trail the perpetrator.

But the horror started to seep in after he rounded a corner, it was tragic all the parts of his friends were scattered around like they had just been disconnected from their true owners, not only that they had claw marks almost like his, his motor started to slow down.

" Ivy?"

"Savannah?"

" Nails?"

He muttered despairingly at Ivy's blades, Nails' hammer, and Savannah's tail his headlights teared up, he then spotted a truly gear wrenching sight.

Rolling towards it Slash's heart literally kept on breaking as if it were in a time loop his eyes gone pinpricks.

" Ty?" he conversed sadly.

It was Ty's wrecking Ball or at least what was left of it and the chain, taking it into his arms that were shaking he breathed heavily he couldn't help but mourn over his friends.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Back in the real world…

Collect-it despite not knowing Slash for very long, saw that he had the potential to be a leader, but sometimes even he knows that even being a leader has it's toll.

What he didn't expect though was the Scraptor to shout loud enough in his sleep, that it woke everyone up like an alarm clock on Monday.

Ivy was the first to Notice their Leader's distress and rushed forward to help " Col what's happening?!"

" I don't know lass, Slash just started moving like he was in a nightmare, and than BOOM! He suddenly shouts like someone just died"

They all became scared for what was happening in Slash's head and they needed to stop it, immediately.

" Slash?! Slash wake up! Slash wake up please!"

" Partner do you hear us?!"

" Come on man don't freak us out like this! Wake up!"

Back in the dream realm while Slash was crying over the fact that his friends were gone, he began to hear some familiar voices.

" Slash?! Slash wake up!"

He stopped tearing up and looked to the sky as the voice reverberated once more.

" Slash wake up please!"

Said Scraptor was in surprise " could it be?"

" Partner do you hear us?!"

Another Voice echoed this one having a western accent.

And then the final voice confirmed his thoughts.

" Come on man don't freak us out like this! Wake up!"

It was… it was Ivy, Savannah and Nails calling out to him from the heavens.

" they're still here…" He smiled with tears of joy but paused as he realized something they said.

" wait. They're telling me to wake up which heavily implies…" he stopped short of breath with widened eyes at his surroundings now that the puzzle pieces fit together.

" that this isn't real… this is all a dream!"

" But why would this happen? And why would my mind create this?" he questioned to himself.

However Slash then had a revelation " what if I didn't create this, but someone else did" he now thought out loud.

" ok let's go over some of the clues, First…" he spoke a flickering back with a flashback when he first got here.

" there were treads going down the canyon which means someone was already here before me, and they must've wanted me to follow them in"

" second!..." another Flashback booted up.

" There were claw marks in all the parts so it had to be a Scraptor of some sort like me"

" Finally!" The last Flashback loaded.

" I didn't have nightmares like this before until now which means the eruption of the volcano and the separation from Ty may be the cause of this dream in the first place as proved by Ty's chain being here in the dream"

He theorized in one complete review feeling satisfied with his own personal investigation.

" alright. Now to run Down the list of suspects, considering that there's hardly a list at all" a figure concealed by the shadows watched on with intrigue.

" it has to be someone like me but bigger going by the tread marks" the figure went around the boulder and disappeared.

" it has to be someone who has a whole lot of power if these parts are anything to go by" Slash rambled on.

The figure scraped it's claws against the wall, sparks flying off during contact.

" in addition it must be someone who shows absolutely no mercy"

" someone who knows how to break one's mind"

" someone like."

" Me!"

A new voice rang out, stopping Slash in his tracks, it had the misfit scrapper stop speaking.

He nervously turned around just in time to see…

A beast slinked out of the shadows.

Slash was actually frightened because of it's appearance.

It looked just like him, just like he had guessed but bigger, what made him terrifying was the fact his eyes flowed a brilliant shade of red, and his body seemed to evaporate like steam colored with an ashen grey.

Slash still stuck in place managed to squeak out " you're… you're"

"FeAr" when he spoke it sounded like a faint whisper with a glitch included.

Fear's smile seemed to comprehend the fact he looks like someone who tortures the innocent in their dreams for sport. And does a very good job at it.

" hehehe oh sLAsH You AlWAyS wErE tHe sMarT OnE" Sadism laced with his glitched voice as he circled around Slash like a hungry shark.

" yOu CoULd FIguRe tHInGS ouT RigHt AwAy"

" BuT yOu coUldN't figURe oUT One ThInG"

" and what is that?" Questioned Slash who was getting infuriated as we speak.

" ThE rEAsOn whY yoU'Re HErE iN tHE fIrsT pLaCE"

Fear responded simply.

Slash was vexed enough as it is and heaved off his own retort " what do you mean of course I!..." he paused when he realized Fear was actually right he didn't realize why he was right here right now.

Fear seeing the Scraptor's confusion elicited a victorious smirk " sEe? yOU dON't QuiTE reMeMBer Do YoU?"

Slash was speechless as Fear stopped circling to stare in front of him.

" thEn aLLow Me tO ReMiNd yOu" Fear stated with absolute malice he touched Slash's forehead and caused the latter to experience some voices along with a few flashbacks.


	7. Chapter update

p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Quick note: Hi it's me again, sorry if I hadn't responded in a little while I was just in utter turmoil in whether or not to reveal Slash's backstory all at once so now I'm going to try and go one memory at a time. Sorry for the wait!/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Signed D-structs1924/p 


	8. Chapter 8

Late night confidence and Morning Reolve

As everyone got settled into dreamland Slash was still awake as he gazed up at the stars to the sound of Ivy's snoring, the usual click of one of Savannah's tails, and Nails falling up and down in his slumber.

He sighed, But then felt little metal feet make their way up from the top of his tread foot to his shoulder.

Turns out it was only Collect-it or Col as Slash liked to call him. Col was just getting ready to rest when he noticed the grey scraptor looking down in the dumps and decided to investigate.

" aye is something wrong?" he asked.

Slash didn't reply and only laid his head down.

Col responded sincerely " you lost a friend didn't you?"

Slash quietly inquired " how did you know?"

The Scraptool replied " believe me lad, during my travels with the crew I've stumbled upon many trux who lost a friend or more. So I instantly know that look from a mile away."

Slash chuckled sadly " no wonder you're such a good leader" he laid his head back down on the ground.

Col didn't know what else to do but tell Slash " you know, for saving our lives I promise, and I promise me, Categorize-It, Analyze-it, and Jose will help search for your friend, but you also have to promise me that you'll stay strong, these trux need you just as much as the tools need me. So promise me you'll be strong for us"

Slash couldn't believe what he was hearing Col was willing to help search for someone he didn't know and drag his crew into it. The Scraptor couldn't hold back his oily tears as he hugged Col.

"Thank you!"

"Thank you!"

He quietly sobbed with a smile. Collect-it gladly reciprocated.

" alright lad now you best be getting some shut eye we've got a long day ahead of us to search for your friend"

" thanks Col, you're the best"

Col found an excellent place on Slash to sleep tonight right beside his back plates.

'Yawn' " good night Col"

" night lad" the Scraptool went right to sleep.

Slash followed suit 3 seconds later.

Thanks to his new buddy he was finally able to sleep that night.

The next morning…

The light of dawn shimmered across the land like a graceful Swan gently stirring the water. As the Sun's rays streaked through the canyon one managed to land on Jose who tossed and turned until, begrudgingly he had to get up. He stretched out all the kinks in his joints plus make sure all of his tools were in proper working order especially with that new drill on his tail which he utterly despised.

After making sure everything was intact (including his mind since he can't remember anything besides the crash) he took one step and-

" AHHHH! OOF!"

Fell straight onto Savannah's treat foot furthermore tripping right into the ground.

This of course happened to wake said Desert Scraptor up as she spoke tiredly " 'yawn' Jose I thought I 'yawn' told you to watch your step when climbing off me" she twisted her tails and claws in adjustment.

The yellow Scraptool retorted "well I don't think I remember telling you to put me on your back"

She just shrugged it off along with her sleep. " c'mon we got to get the others up" she said.

The tool just followed behind grumbling to himself.

They came up to Nails who was still sleep whooshing up and down Categorize-it sleeping on his tail.

Jose looked on amusedly, but Savannah's face had much more amusement than he did, She also had a mischievous smirk as she bent down towards her yellow companion and whispered something in his ear.

Jose's face first revealed shock, however it began to change to a devious giggle as he spoke quietly " ho ho ho! delightfully devilish Savannah!"

Their plan quickly initiated, with Jose helping Savannah reversing into just the right position.

'This will be fun' Savannah thought with a prankster smile. They kept backing up

" little more"

And backing up

" a little bit more"

And backing up

" just a tiny bit more aaaand…"

" stop!"

They were in position.

Jose and Savannah looked at each other each friend began to count down.

Jose: " ten"

Savannah: "nine"

" eight"

"Seven"

"Six"

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

" one!"

Savannah's middle tail executed a jackhammer from within hammering on Nails who flung Categorize-it from his tail furthermore he retracted his his hammer and skyrocketed the orange Scraptool splat into the canyon wall screaming.

Nails was startled as a mouse woken up with the worlds loudest alarm clock.

If there were mice or clocks in this world.

" huh?! What in the Samhill just happened?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHHHH! 'wheezes' HA! HA! HA!"

Nails turned around to see Savannah and Jose rolling over the ground their hysterics being fully blown through the roof.

" HAHAHA! I'm going-HAH!-to Blow my blow tor-AHH! HAHAHA!" Jose chortled uncontrollably.

" so, it was you blokes eh?! Well next time I'd like to wake up on my own accord!" Categorize-it shouted.

Nails just responded monotonously " well at least it wasn't too serious, otherwise I would've knocked them right into next week"

" YEAH! Woo-hoo!"

Both the sky blue Pounder and orange Scraptool turned to see Ivy riding the canyon as if it were the ground itself.

" yeeaaah! MAAAN!" she whooped excitement laced in her tone.

Ivy finally came down from the right side of the canyon onto the left, twirled a corkscrew in the air, and NAILED ( XD ) the landing.

" HA HA! That was a swell prank right there my man! HAHAHAHA!" She hollered. Analyze-it came down from Ivy's tread foot a little shaken but seemingly intact.

" yes, even I must admit. It was pretty hilarious. Heh Heh" Analyze-it giggled silently under his breath.

Categorize-it blabbered out " yeah yeah, you've had your laughs and giggles, but now we got to get Slash up and get going! We've got work to do!"

"Indeed we do Lad" he turned to the sound of treads rolling up to them.

Slash appeared before everyone in anticipation of what their next move is.

" everyone, we're getting out of here and we're going to find our friend! Are you with me?"

" yeah!"

" you bet partner!"

" woo-hoo!"

The Trux cheered for their leader's resolve while the Scraptools gave off puzzled looks.

Slash responded expectantly with " I'll explain on the way" he turned towards the rest of the canyon.

" everyone ready?!"

" you kidding?! Let's find Ty!" Ivy roared in determination the others agreed.

" then let's do this! For Ty!"

" for Ty!"

" for Ty!"

" for Ty!"

Slash and everyone hollered as they sped down the canyon hoping to find their lost friend with their new ones.


	9. Actual Chapter 8

Authors note: Sorry if I was away for a while my mind was in a lot of directions at once, but now I shall give you a Christmas miracle...Building up some friendships is back on!

Encounters of both the friendly and Unfriendly kind

in another chasm...

Ty had been traveling all day and all night, but so far had not come across any ore or water, that was until he stumbled upon a chasm of sorts and followed the scent inward limping by as he took one look and...

"gasp"

Ty was awestruck at the valley it was big, peaceful, and it had plenty of food and water! which speaking of the topic Ty had rolled over to an ore vein and scared some Stegarbasaurs.

"a T-Trux let's get out of here!"

he chomped out a rock and discovered the payload as he tasted it Ty felt much better and sighed happily "ore" he said content to keep feasting until his motor couldn't take it anymore.

A small yellow and green creature was sneaking around the rocks looking for ore his name was Revvit he's a Reptool (part Reptile part tool) but he was a Rotilian Reptool (part rotary drill part lizard) these Reptools could hold up to six bits and switch them through their head or tail they could also use ball shaped wheels to help maneuver them quickly and speedily, but just like all Reptools they use plans, formulas, and mathematical equations. Basically Reptools have the brain power any Dinotrux could wish for, back to Revvit which was his name and IQ is his game he was considered one of the smartest Reptools in the ravine.

He took one look at Ty feeding on the ore and saw he had dropped a piece he needed to get it without getting the Trux's attention, that's when Revvit saw some Craneosaurs rolling by and got an Idea.

No sooner had those Craneosaurs fled at the sight of Ty did Revvit take his opportunity to dash inbetween and under the gigantic towers of moving metal, and made it all the way to Ty, the T-Trux didn't notice him so he still had some time.

His first idea was to push the ore but it wouldn't budge.

The second time he tried ramming it but no dice.

Third times the charm equalled nothing as he tried to push it with his back legs.

His fourth idea came with positive results as he drilled away a bit of ore that had gotten stuck,he only got the ore moving three times before Ty noticed him.

Revvit turned around nervously as he found Ty staring at him.

"hey" Ty said casually

"ahh!" Revvit squeaked in fear and hid behind a couple of rocks.

"uh, I think you forgot something" Ty reminded Revvit of the ore he was moving.

"me?" asked the Rotilian curiously

"yeah you" Ty said swinging his wrecking ball over.

Revvit flinched at first thinking he was going to be smashed turns out Ty was actually breaking up the ore for him.

"Come on. Eat up" Ty rolled the pieces of ore over to the Tool.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Revvit said sounding apprehensive

"hey, if I wanted to crush you I would have done it by now" Ty rebutted

"oh (chuckles) that's encouraging" the tool stated nervously.

He was beginning to roll the ore away, when he thought of something " I apologize. I have never had a conversation with a Dinotrux before" " me neither, I mean with a Reptool" Ty corrected himself awkwardly "you surprise me" Revvit sounded intrigued by Ty's persona, "Thanks" Ty responded before moving along.

Revvit noticed the broken tread, and decided to repay him after being so nice and giving him the ore, so with the ore in claw he rolled it off to hide it until he got back.

in another chasm...

Ty had been traveling all day and all night, but so far had not come across any ore or water, that was until he stumbled upon a chasm of sorts and followed the scent inward limping by as he took one look and...

"gasp"

Ty was awestruck at the valley it was big, peaceful, and it had plenty of food and water! which speaking of the topic Ty had rolled over to an ore vein and scared some Stegarbasaurs.

"a T-Trux let's get out of here!"

he chomped out a rock and discovered the payload as he tasted it Ty felt much better and sighed happily "ore" he said content to keep feasting until his motor couldn't take it anymore.

A small yellow and green creature was sneaking around the rocks looking for ore his name was Revvit he's a Reptool (part Reptile part tool) but he was a Rotilian Reptool (part rotary drill part lizard) these Reptools could hold up to six bits and switch them through their head or tail they could also use ball shaped wheels to help maneuver them quickly and speedily, but just like all Reptools they use plans, formulas, and mathematical equations. Basically Reptools have the brain power any Dinotrux could wish for, back to Revvit which was his name and IQ is his game he was considered one of the smartest Reptools in the ravine.

He took one look at Ty feeding on the ore and saw he had dropped a piece he needed to get it without getting the Trux's attention, that's when Revvit saw some Craneosaurs rolling by and got an Idea.

No sooner had those Craneosaurs fled at the sight of Ty did Revvit take his opportunity to dash inbetween and under the gigantic towers of moving metal, and made it all the way to Ty, the T-Trux didn't notice him so he still had some time.

His first idea was to push the ore but it wouldn't budge.

The second time he tried ramming it but no dice.

Third times the charm equalled nothing as he tried to push it with his back legs.

His fourth idea came with positive results as he drilled away a bit of ore that had gotten stuck,he only got the ore moving three times before Ty noticed him.

Revvit turned around nervously as he found Ty staring at him.

"hey" Ty said casually

"ahh!" Revvit squeaked in fear and hid behind a couple of rocks.

"uh, I think you forgot something" Ty reminded Revvit of the ore he was moving.

"me?" asked the Rotilian curiously

"yeah you" Ty said swinging his wrecking ball over.

Revvit flinched at first thinking he was going to be smashed turns out Ty was actually breaking up the ore for him.

"Come on. Eat up" Ty rolled the pieces of ore over to the Tool.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Revvit said sounding apprehensive

"hey, if I wanted to crush you I would have done it by now" Ty rebutted

"oh (chuckles) that's encouraging" the tool stated nervously.

He was beginning to roll the ore away, when he thought of something " I apologize. I have never had a conversation with a Dinotrux before" " me neither, I mean with a Reptool" Ty corrected himself awkwardly "you surprise me" Revvit sounded intrigued by Ty's persona, "Thanks" Ty responded before moving along.

Revvit noticed the broken tread, and decided to repay him after being so nice and giving him the ore, so with the ore in claw he rolled it off to hide it until he got back.

A little while later...

Ty had found another vein of ore and was filling himself up to the brink.

[CLINK]

Ty heard the sound and found the same Reptool from before.

"hey you're back! and you brought a friend"

"it is a bolt" the Reptool explained

"i see that" Ty said nonchalantly

"I can use it to fix your broken tread" Revvit stated.

Ty was surprised! "you're offering to help me?"

" Reptools are naturally adapted to solve complex, mechanical problems " Revvit said pride etched in his voice.

"let's see what you got" Ty complied.

With Ty's permission he got to work as he lifted the tread up into position.

"well hm?" Ty asked looking at the Rotillian to see how he's doing.

Revvit climbed up to the top of Ty's tread and catching the lower part of it before it could fall back down.

He then inserted the bolt into the slot and screwed it back in with his tail, looking pleased with his work he scurried right in front of Ty.

"please, feel free to test it" he said professionally before screaming as Ty was rolling forward, as Ty tested his fixed tread he felt so much better then before! "wow! this feels great! little tool!"

Revvit was annoyed but thanked him back, " I prefer not to be called 'little tool' but your welcome" swallowing a small piece of ore he introduced himself.

"I am Revvit"

" Ty-Rux, but you can call me Ty, you do this a lot?" he asked

" fix Dinotrux? no it is unheard of" he submitted

"so here's to firsts" Ty rolled the piece of ore over to Revvit who reciprocated in tandem.

"indeed [chomp] to firsts" Revvit said handing the ore back to Ty who just chuckled.

"you know you're pretty brave, whole herds of Dinotrux run from me but not you" he said gesturing to the Reptool in question.

" I took a calculated risk" he replied.

"huh, given how little you are it must have been a CRAZY risk"

" oh actually I find that being small..."

he ran under Ty in seconds.

"can be an advantage" he continued

" combined with speed..." he kept talking as he climbed on to Ty.

"Balance [ugh!] Intelligence..."

he would've continued to talk if the T-Trux hadn't gone cheeky and threw him off his tail.

"[laughing] how's that intelligence working for you now?" Ty said amused.

then he realized Revvit was gone "huh?"

Until he popped right in front of his left eye.

"you were saying?" he asked rhetorically.

He then jumped onto Ty's head for a closer inspection and noticed something.

"you've got quite the dent up here" Revvit said banging it for emphasis.

"yeah it was an accident" Ty said embarrassed and depressed that his friends were missing and his home was destroyed.

Revvit now noticing this decided to use some light-hearted banter to cheer him up "bet you wish it was an acci-don't" he joked.

This had the resulting effect of Ty chuckling and putting him over onto a rock leading Rev to his next question.

"so what are you doing here?"

"I got caught in a volcano, Destroyed my whole valley, possibly wiped out some friends, I was lucky to escape" he reminsced sadly.

"I am sorry to hear that, and about your friends too. if you're valley was destroyed where will you live now?"

"well what's wrong with staying right here?" he replied

"lots of ore, plenty of water, no rivers of burning lava. seems perfect"

"you would think, but you'd be wrong" Revvit said.

ROOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! A huge roar boomed across the land like thunder.

"uh who's that?" Ty asked nervously.

"the reason you'd be wrong" the Rotillian responded.

"well, if you'll excuse me..." as he disappeared behind the rock.

"Hey, where are you going? I got this!" Ty spoke with Determination.

"[chuckles] No, I do not think that you got this." Rev said worriedly.

The ground began to rumble as a bigger T-Trux stumbled onto the scene, unlike Ty this was D-Structs a T-Trux that truly acted like a T-Trux should be, he never shared anything and takes this crater as his home. His differences from Ty were loud and clear as he was black and white and instead of a round smooth wrecking ball his was spiked, making him all the more menacing.

"hey, T-Trux! this crater your territory?" he questioned D-Structs normally.

"it's nice. If it's alright with you, I thought I might stick around for a while"

But D-Structs wasn't one to listen and bashed Ty with his tail.

"Okay, I guess not" he realized.

"out of my crater, T-Trux" D-Structs said with absolutely no mercy, his voice was deep and threatening like the hot ashes of a wildfire gone rouge.

" I get it, I get it. It's always one territory one T-Trux". Ty replied.

Revvit was watching everything unfold at a distance..

"But there's plenty of ore for both of us to share..." while saying that he looked towards Revvit who was watching with interest "for everyone" he finished confidently

"I don't share" was all the Black and White Trux said before taking a swing at Ty which the latter ducked easily, and then rammed him with his shoulder while saying "yeah i'm getting that!"

D-Structs had soon struck him again which fully provoked him in turn "All right. I didn't want to do this, but here comes the thunder!" he shouted while charging into D-Structs to which the latter grabbed him by the tail and they began to spin around that motion sent D-Structs rolling head over tail before flipping right side up.

This got D-Structs into rage mode as he and Ty went at it trying to land a blow while dodging each others attacks.

Meanwhile a Craneosaur by the name of Skya had rolled up and watched the scene unfold after the commotion, she was quick witted and very well known for her western accent.

Ty and D-Structs were still going at each other as the former got knocked away and roared in frustration while the Black T-Trux reciprocated but Ty took the opportunity to ram and taunt him with "is that the best you got?!" then D-Structs was going in for a tail strike when Revvit interjected "Ty! look out for his tail!" and just in the nick of time did Ty see the ball coming and Dodged it "thanks Rev! glad you were there!" as soon as he tried to take a swing at the bully he was tossed onto his front exposing him and making him vulnerable.

Then D-Structs got right into Ty's face and said low and threateningly "if you're still here when I come back, I'll turn you into Scrap" he warned with Darkness etched in his voice, he then rolled away but gave out one more roar to show his power and status then rolled into the forest.


	10. Quick update

Ok guys I just wanted to ask if you guys would like it if I Rewrote Building up some friendships. I know this seems out of nowhere, but during its development I was absolutely stressed because my young mind was new to writing fanfics, and besides that I still had plenty of things in reality such as school to deal with, however now that I'm in control of my life I want to redo this work so that way I can be happy with it as much as you do. What do you say?


End file.
